


With a Little Help

by kidsOFtheFUTURE07



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Brief mention of Cornelius and Franny, F/M, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Young Adults, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidsOFtheFUTURE07/pseuds/kidsOFtheFUTURE07
Summary: When Wilbur moves out of the Robinson house, he meets a young woman who might use a hand or two.
Relationships: Violet Parr/Wilbur Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	With a Little Help

Wilbur threw himself into the couch and looked around. His new apartment was still packed to the top with boxes. It was small, but that's precisely what he wanted. His father had offered him a bigger apartment, even an Insta-building, but he had refused. He wanted to experience the young adult stage of living alone. The simple life. At least for a while.

He had been unpacking all day and he was hungry. He opened his Chinese food and started eating, sitting alone in complete silence.

He heard some footsteps outside, in the hallway. One of his neighbors had probably arrived. He also heard another noise, like something heavy being dragged across the floor. But he was hungry, so he didn't care. Besides, he wasn't used to the complete silence, so he liked some noise outside his apartment.

But when he said he liked some noise, he didn't meant this:

"Holy f*ck!"

Someone had roared outside after a loud BUMP! in the hallway. Wilbur jumped in the couch, dropping his food all over him. The burning water scorched him, and he blowed to himself trying to stop the burning. He did his best to clean himself up, but the T-shirt still had stains, and walked to the doorway. He clutched the keys, and opened the door.

A tall, skinny girl with black, long hair, wrapped in a thousand sweaters and scarfs, was sitting in the floor in front of his door. She was trying to take a big, brown sofa into her dorm. She had left the sofa fall on her feet, which was why she had screamed. She was...pretty? Wilbur thought, but shook his head to concentrate on the situation.

"Are you okay?" he asked from the door.

The girl looked up, and Wilbur saw she had deep blue eyes. She got up from the floor, jumping a little because of her wounded foot, and took her hair out of her face.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks" she replied "I was just having trouble with my new sofa, no big deal"

"That sure looks heavy" he mentioned, looking at the sofa. "How did you managed to get it to the fifth floor?"

"Oh, no, the deliverers dropped it here. There's a service that delivers it on your front door, but if they thought I was going to pay 100 bucks for that they were wrong. So now I just have to take this to...my...room" she said as she pulled the sofa closer to her."I think we haven't met. I'm Violet. I live on the 512" she said as she extended her hand to reach Wilbur's. "You're the new one, right?"

"Yes. I'm Wilbur" he shook Violet's hand.

"Pleasure" she looked down to Wilbur's stained T-shirt. "Um, you have...something...on your shirt, did you know?"

Wilbur looked at his T-shirt "Oh, yeah, I...dropped something on me, and I couldn't take it off" he smiled a little

"Well, I've got to take this to my room. Nice to meet you"

"Wait, I'll help you with it"

"Really?" her face lighted up a little "I mean, if it isn't too much trouble..."

"No, not at all. Just let me put shoes on and I'll be right back, ok?"

He went back to the room, put on sneakers, and walked outside, closing the door.

"Okay, you get this side up, and I'll get this one" he said as they lifted the couch "Pivot!" he said grinning

"You watch FRIENDS?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow, but with a glistening look in her eyes.

"Who doesn't?"

"My friends think it's an old show. I thought I was the only one who still watched it"

"People are forgetting the oldies, you know"

"Is there any chance you...like...Jazz?"

Wilbur cackled "Like? It's almost the only music I've ever heard! If you consider my mom teaches it to frogs..."

"Your mom is Franny Robinson? Then that must mean...you're Wilbur Robinson!" she exclaimed

"Yes?"

"Huh. News said that you had moved out. I never thought it could have been to my building!"

"Well, it's destiny I guess" he said

"Yeah, I guess..."

There was a silence. Wilbur then remembered what they were doing.

"Well, my hands are getting numb, we should hurry"

"Oh, right! The couch! I'm sorry, I forgot" she smiled nervously

He smiled back. Something about her felt right, but he didn't quite know what. Less than 10 minutes had passed, and he was falling hard for this girl with her night sky eyes and her scarfs.


End file.
